


rather not face it

by Booberfraggle



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: Angst(?), This is literally the literary version of when anxiety randomly hitsbdjdjjdj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Gobo is having a nice stroll when something alarms him, though he's sure its nothing...at first.





	rather not face it

Gobo walked in the cave, a gentle hum leaving his vocal cords. He was alone in his small walk around some unfamiliar parts of the rock.  
 As much as Gobo would have liked for Wembley or Red to come along, he truly didn't mind silence. Sure, he liked the loud and excited yelling that usually filled the cave, but a lonesome walk wasn't truly a bad thing.  
 He continued his stroll, the hum flowing from him. The only other sounds filling the area were his feet pattering against the cave's floor and gentle drops of what sounded like water.   
 Suddenly he heard something that was too loud to be his hum, and too quiet to be the dripping. As mediocre as the sound wave was, Gobo jumped, his baloobius puffing up.  
 He looked around frantically, trying to look for the perpetrator, yet he found nothing. The fraggle cautiously continued his stroll, not continuing his humming, just in case.   
 It tolled again, making him jump once more. It sounded closer. He began to panic as a million thoughts passed his mind.  
 "If I leave and run back to the rock, they'll just make fun of me for being a coward!" He told himself. A more reasonable side of him wanted to convince him to go back home, but its reasoning never came. Gobo continued his walk.   
 The sound was ever closer, a loud thud following it. The fraggle felt his heart start to pound.  
 Gobo didn't think this time, he just ran. He didn't even know if he was going the right way. He must've been, because he felt a familiar fraggle's arms wrap around him protectively.  
 "Gobo?", the soft voice rose up, "Are you okay?" Gobo didnt respond, he was too terrified to speak. He just stayed in Mokey's arms until he fell asleep. She sighed softly, pehaps later he'd be less anxious, so she could make sure he was okay.  
 Gobo never went back to that part of the cave. He's tried to convince himself it was a dream, but he knows what he heard, and he isnt afraid to admit his fear of the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this lying around,  
> Christmas passed and i got a fraggle rock tee and a gobo plush so im. Very happy :") hope you all had a lovely holidays! 💛


End file.
